Rise of the Dragon Queen
by Rosep16
Summary: Japan has been at war for centuries. The dictator Naraku has been trying to take over the western lands from Sesshomaru ever since he killed the western lord's mate 500 years ago in the feudal era. Now in present day Japan, Kagome is being targeted by Narakus' gangs for her strange miko abilities and must resort to asking for the protection of a very heartless(full sum. inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Japan has been at war for centuries. The dictator Naraku has been trying to take over the western lands from Sesshomaru ever since he killed the western lord's mate 500 years ago in the feudal era. Now in present day Japan, Kagome is being targeted by Narakus' gangs for her strange miko abilities and must resort to asking for the protection of a very heartless Daiyoukai in order to stay alive and discover the meaning of an old story her mother told her as a child. But will she develop hopeless feelings for a cold hearted man or can she get him to stop living in the past, and bring him to the present to stop war that's plagued demons and humans alike for centuries?**

(A/N: hey this is my very first fanfiction! Yay! _**All**_ criticism is welcome. I'm unsure as to what the rating should be (mostly because I only know what two of the rating symbols stand for… ) If I make any mistakes or spelling errors for what people are called (i.e. Miko, Youkai etc.) please tell me right away! Thanks and enjoy the story!)

"_A very long time ago, a queen ruled over the great and powerful Western lands; from the flat plains and dangerous mountains to the scorching deserts and rolling seas. As queen it was her job to protect all living creatures on her lands from foreign invaders, human and demon alike. Because her role demanded so much power she asked for help from one of her most trusted and valiant of all generals, an Inu-Daiyoukai from the house of Taishou. She asked him to aid her in the duties of protecting her kingdom, as a lord of the Western lands, from the attacks coming from the Northern king. He bravely agreed. For years they fought alongside each other, taking down rouge demons and possessed humans. It wasn't long after, that they fell in love and mated. Many thought it was insane for a powerful demon like the Taishou lord to mate with a human, even if that human was the Queen, but what very few knew, is that the Queen was the last dragon demon, blessed by the gods. And because she was the last, Kami gifted her with the Shikon No Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. She was warned that a great evil will attempt to take this wondrous gift from her and that she should protect it with her life, for if it got into the wrong hands it could destroy the world._

_In her final days, the Taishou lord was away on a sudden treaty business with the Southern King. That was when the Northern King attacked. Soldiers fought to their very last breath, trying to save their queen. But after days of fighting, the king had forced his way through to the Queen. She was devastated. Her loyal soldiers had fought a losing battle while she had spent the last few days going through intense pain hiding the jewel inside her body and seeking out her private priestess to make sure the jewel would go on with her to her next life. She was exhausted and she knew she would die. But she would never give him the satisfaction of seeing her give up. So she fought. _

_It was short a short battle._

_The king had her impaled on a wall, the moment her mate stormed in. He beheaded her the moment the lord saw her. The king disappeared the moment her lover charged in a blind rage. The king was gone in search of a way to refind the jewel, when the Inu-Daiyoukai heard a voice around him saying, "The Dragon Queen shall be reborn anew. And when the time comes she shall reclaim her kingdom and rid this world of its greatest evil-"_

"Mom," I scolded from outside the door. "Do you really think you should be telling a little kid that story?" I asked referring to my 8-year old little brother, who was currently gazing at my mother with a mixture of horror and awe. "I realize that its bedtime but isn't he a little old to be getting a story to fall asleep to?"

My mother, slightly wrinkled around the eyes with age, rose from Souta's bed and followed me out into the hall, closing the door, and said, "Nonsense! You were told stories till you were-," she paused to think.

A moment passed.

And then another passed.

"Seriously?! You can't remember? What else did you forget?" I yelled.

She, easily replied, while laughing, "I'm just kidding, Kagome! Wow, you're always so serious. And yes, I do remember when I stopped telling you _the_ story. If _you_ remembered I only told just the one story. And I only stopped telling it to you because you started telling it to me… when you were _3_!" she exclaimed, smiling.

I gave her a look that plainly said I didn't believe her. "You do realize how ludicrous that sounds. I mean a 3 year old girl reciting a short story from memory and not miss a single word… yeah if that's not as crazy as the lady who believes it, and then I don't know what crazy is," I snapped.

"Kagome," my mom sighed. "Why don't you go cool off, okay? How about shooting some arrows? That always calms you down," she said with a small smile.

"Sorry," I let out a deep sigh, "I've just been moody lately, maybe a few shots will calm me down." I grabbed my jacket, bow, and quiver, and went to the small target range I made outside to help with my miko training.

Ever since I was young I'd always shown an unnaturally high amount of reiki. The only problem with this is that it always built up to the point of exploding. My mother was always proud I had so much potential, but discouraged me from using them in public, because there was always the chance of them getting out of control and purifying many of the youkai and hanyou that were around me at the time. (A/N: demons don't hide from society in this)

As I made my way to the targets, I turned on the lights over the targets. As I noticed the slight warmth to the air, I stripped my jacket and repositioned my quiver. Taking my stance beneath the moon, I took aim, and released the arrow.

_Scrape_

The arrow didn't even hit the target, but a rock at least two feet from the target.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled, surprising myself at how loud my voice was.

My frustration built up as I thought of my mother, for this was her idea. I grumbled to myself as I went and retrieved the stray arrow. I went back to my original position and cocked an arrow. Taking and holding a deep breath, I gazed upward staring at the crescent moon. After a moment of staring, my unreasoned anger and frustration left and I was left feeling calm and slightly light headed. I looked back at the target and released my breath, taking another breath I let my reiki flow into the arrow and fired.

_Whoosh…Thunk_

A bright flash of pink light momentarily blinded me as the weapon struck the target. After regaining my vision, I saw that I had hit the bull's eye but at the same time burned away most of the target. As I looked at the damage, I let out a heavy sigh. I set my bow down and made my way to the target. I easily picked up the charred remains and brought them over to the small adjacent shed by the shooting area. I opened the door and tossed the ruined target inside and grabbed a thicker, heavier one instead.

While dragging it, I failed to notice several presences surrounding me. When I finally positioned my next "victim", I swung around to get my bow, but smacked straight into a very hard chest. Jerking back, I looked up to see who I'd run into when something grabbed me from behind me. I tried to swing loose but whoever grabbed me, moved fast because they had already wrapped something around my wrists. Quickly, I tried to purify whoever was holding onto me, but was met with the smell of burning rope that came with a wave of dizziness and was forced down to my knees.

A dark chuckle reverberated around me as the world started swaying. "Nice try," the voice said. "That rope there is draining your reiki. Don't worry its' not permanent, only a precaution. Jakotsu!"

The sound of feet pounding on the ground was painfully loud in my dazed state. I must have been pretty drained because I couldn't tell if this "Jakotsu" person was male or female.

"Yes Sir?" the strangely feminine voice said.

"Burn it down," the person, who was clearly the leader, said evilly. With these words my heart started beating into overtime. _What's happening? What are they burning?_

"S-s-stop… W-what are y-you d-doing?" I stuttered, trying to raise myself from my position on the ground. I succeeded in raising myself a foot or two off the ground when I was shoved back down again. Breathing hard and sweating heavily, I at least looked up at my captors.

On had a four pointed, purple star on his forehead and long, braided, black hair. The other had dark brown hair piled onto of their head. Both were carrying swords, one significantly larger than the other. The one with the bigger sword looked at me with cruel amusement in his eyes, while the weird woman looking man was gaping in awe as if I was a brand new toy they could play with.

"She's still conscious?" asked the one referred to as Jakotsu. "How long has she had the demon rope on her?"

The leader seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then said, "at least six minutes now. All the other mikos were out after the first minute. Hmm, I guess we got a lucky break with this one. Naraku will be pleased we could find a decently powerful miko out here," he laughed.

I growled low in my throat, gaining their attention. With more force, I said, "What are you doing to my home!?" flaring my reiki to high amounts, not caring that it would just make me weaker. I started too pulled against my binds and radiate more reiki from hands. The two standing over me didn't look worried about me escaping but were uncomfortable with the amount of reiki exposure in front of them.

The leader trying to gain control of the situation again, leaned down in my face and said with cruelty, "My men are going to burn down your house with your family inside of it. And seeing as your still conscious, you'll get front row seats." he finished grabbing my arm and dragging me up.

I was too stunned with his answer to realize I was now in front of what was the entrance of my house but now a column of fire. I snapped out of it when I heard the first screams. I surged forward but was dragged back when the leader grabbed the rope on my wrists and yanked me back.

"MOM!" I screamed fighting to break free of the rope. "SOUTA!"

With adrenaline pounding through my veins I turned my body around and faced the surprised face of my captor, and with as much force as I could muster rammed my head with his face. A satisfying crunch sounded beneath my forehead. He released me as he fell, and I immediately backed up and ran to the house. Jakotsu didn't even bother looking at me as I ran into the flames, but rushed to his fallen comrade's side, who was clutching his nose, trying to stop the blood from rushing down his face.

As I ran, my hands somehow escaped the rope binding them behind me. When I finally got in the house, I started to yell my families' names. I got a response from upstairs. I rushed upstairs, inhaling smoke on the way, when I found my mother huddling with Souta on the opposite side of the room. When she saw me she burst into tears and hugged me. Seeing as how there were bad guys out front we opted for a different exit. Crossing the room I threw open the window and told them I could lower them down but they'd have to drop the rest of the way. My mom had a fit, but I forced her out the window. By the time she was out, black smoke started to seep through the door. I grabbed Souta and hugged him close, whispering, "Take good care of mom, okay." I pulled away and saw tears running down his face.

There was a violent shaking and a loud creaking happening with the floor. Rushing, I grabbed Soutas hand and shoved him through the window and slowly lowered him down to my mother below. Just as I was about to raise myself out the window, the floor collapsed beneath me and I fell to the first floor on top of broken, wooden beams and flaming furniture. After inhaling a lot of smoke, I slowly raised myself up only to collapse again due to a sharp pain in my side. Looking down, I saw a large piece of wood sticking from my side.

"Shit," I muttered. I ripped a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around the wood. Hands shaking, I pulled it out, screaming out in pain.

I tore more of my shirt and covered the wound. Shaking, breathing hard, choking on smoke, and sweltering in the fire, I rose from the ground and limped to the front door, knowing what was out there, but not caring.

As I neared the exit, I heard loud noises coming from out front that sounded like fighting. When I finally made it outside, I saw three strangers chasing away the people who tried to kill my family away with what looked like a sword, a giant tooth, and a jingly staff. I made it a good six feet from the crumbling house before collapsing in the dirt.

At the sound of something hitting the dirt, the three strangers turned and rushed over to me. One had kind of long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, and the other two had long silver hair, but one of them had slightly longer hair and jagged purple marks on his cheekbones, with a crescent moon on his forehead.

As my eyesight started to darken around the edges, I looked at the one who was clearly a youkai. Something deep within me awoke when I looked up at him. The moon on his forehead calming me instantly, somehow knowing I was safe with this man.

Just before I passed out I whispered, "I am back, Sesshomaru."

Then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N: Hello to everyone who's reading this! So far we have 146 readers after the first chapter (AWSOME!) BUT there are only 4 reviews (sad…) so I ask that some people write reviews please I want to know what you think and the reviews mean a lot. I'd like to thank Lozenger12, Angelus, Guest and nipi for their reviews (YAY!), nipi (again) and Jessica Love1 for favorite-ing the story, Hannabus, Jessica Love1 (again), Lady AlyseB630, LadyJadeStar83, LauraP11, Lozenger12 (again), Musa Silver-Hawk, , heartlessangel124, Reader599, maryse87, nipi (again (you are awesome!)), and sc1986 for following the story. Seriously, as sad as it may sound this is such an ego-booster that you guys (and girls) like what I'm writing. Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!)

"_I've done all I can my queen," said the frail and exhausted old woman, as I rose from my bed._

_Glancing down, I removed the wet cloth from my side. My flawless skin was marred by a jagged scar running from my left hip to my lowest rib. Running my hand over it, I felt the power of the jewel radiating from inside. A loud boom could be heard echoing from somewhere in the castle._

"_I understand," I replied. "I couldn't ask for more, thank you Kaede. Please escape from here. Do not let _him_ catch you."_

_With a look of protest, the old healer said, "But you are in no shape to fight. You must escape as well! You can leave your kingdom so long as you live!"_

_With a sad smile, I said, "You know I can't do that. I must stop the Northern King or die trying. At least then I shall die honorably." Another bang shook the room, this one closer. "Leave now. Tell my love, that I-" A louder boom sounded from just outside the door, shaking it almost off the hinges. Dark purple smoke started to leak from the crack beneath the door._

_I turned away from the healer and the wisest friend I've ever had and faced the door. With the voice of a Queen, I commanded, "Leave at once," and was satisfied to hear the banging of the servants entrance slam close moments later._

_I stood from my bed and made my way to the sword hanging on the wall. Taking it down, I swung a few practice swings. Satisfied, I walked to the door. By now the purple smoke that many villagers called "miasma" was pouring into the room. It was getting harder to breathe. Taking a deep breath of semi-clean air, I opened the door._

_And was met with such excruciating pain I screamed._

I bolted up, gasping for air. I struggled out of the sheets smothering me and wound up falling out of bed.

_Wait, bed?_

I struggled to get the sheets off me and to a standing position, when a crippling pain went through my abdomen and hands. Crying out in pain, I looked down to see that I had no clothes on, stitches sewn into my side and my hands were wrapped in bandages. The first few thoughts that went through my mind were:

_Where am I?_

_What happened to me last night? _

_What was that dream?_

Already forgetting what the dream was about, I felt more hopeless about what was happening to me and why I didn't recognize the room I was in. Starting to panic now, I looked around the room. It only had a large bed and an ancient looking dresser. There was a decent sized painting of some waterfall with birds flying over the surrounding trees, but other than that the room was pretty empty.

Trying not to disturb my mysterious wounds, I bolted over to the dresser only to find that there was nothing but expensive kimonos inside. Grumbling to myself I grabbed a plain dark blue one and dressed as quickly as I could. Tying the black obi around myself, I left the room.

The hallway was just as vague as the room. My side was throbbing, and my breath was slowly becoming labored as I made my way down the maze of a hallway. Several times I came across doors, but I didn't dare take the chance that someone might be in the other room. As I came across another turn, I heard a couple of voices talking to each other. It took me a moment to realize that those voices were coming towards me. Panicking even more I went the other direction, only to realize more people were coming from that way too. Fear starting to sink in, I went to the nearest door and rushed inside.

Deeply sighing, I leaned against the door, attempting to catch my breath. After a moment, I looked up, expecting to see an empty room.

I was wrong.

It was an office.

And I wasn't alone.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Another of group of towns attacked by Naraku, missing priestesses in most of them, half a town burned down, casualties unknown. _This is all my men can give me? _I was getting too stressed again.

I was sitting at my desk reading over the reports my men had delivered from the surrounding towns that had been hit by Naraku. The stress of being the Western lord was building up but you'd never know with my perfectly blank mask. I looked over the report again.

_Damn it! What does he want with those priestesses? _I could feel the beginning of a headache coming on. Growling to myself, I went and gathered maps from my book shelf.

After scanning it for a few moments, I decided to place more guards in smaller areas than in huge cities. Grudgingly content with this plan, I stood to put them away when someone rushed into my office and slammed it shut. They were covered in sweat and leaning heavily on the door, as if they were running away from someone. Looking closer, I saw it was that strange woman Inuyasha, Miroku, and I pulled from that burning house. Cursing, I remembered the pitiful, yet successful, escape the Band of Seven had made. The only reason we came out there was to deal with them and yet all they came back with was a half dead miko, who, Kami only knows how, knew my name.

It seemed to take her a moment to realize that she wasn't alone in the room. She looked at me with fear written in her eyes, and tried to turn around to leave. But she was too slow.

I'd already jumped over my desk and pinned her to the wall by the time she could react. She struggled against my grip for a moment before closing her eyes and concentrating. Her right hand had started to glow a pinkish color._ What was she doing?_

A moment later, she launched her fist right into my jaw. Normally, it wouldn't have hurt, but she had packed that punch with reiki and it hurt like hell. Cursing loudly, my grip loosened, and she slipped out. She turned out the door and ran away. After gaining my wits again, my anger had risen to its peak, and I rushed out after her. I don't even care if she's injured already, once I'm through with her she'll be at deaths door.

Kagome's P.O.V.

_DAMN IT! _I screamed in my head.

Even after trying so hard to keep quiet and unseen, I still ran into someone. And that someone just so happened to be a demon. If I didn't purify him, he'll probably be after me with murderous intentions.

My side was starting to burn even more as I ran through the twists and turns. After a particularly sharp turn, my foot slipped from beneath me and I went down. _Hard._

Struggling to breathe again, I failed to notice the wound on my side had torn threw almost all the stitches, and blood was flowing freely now.

Turning over on my side, I looked up at the ceiling only to come face to face with a demon crouched over me with glowing red eyes that had a slight gold tint to them.

Oh I was scared. I would have screamed if only I could breathe! Man he looked pissed. After a moment of struggling to reopen my lungs, I gasped in a huge breathe and just sat there, waiting for the end to come. Laying there staring as his eyes slowly returned to gold amber, something was ticking the back of my memories, but what that was I had no idea. Something about this man just seemed the faintest bit familiar. As my eyebrows scrunched together, irritated that I couldn't remember, I noticed that his expression was changing, not with his face but with his eyes. The first was confusion and shock, and then it was anger and suspicion.

He barred his canines before asking, "What's your name?"

A little confused I wasn't dead already for purifying him and probably hurting his ego a little, I said, "…Kagome…"

The reaction was immediate. He growled low in his throat and slammed his fist into the floor inches from my head. I gave a small yelp as a few of the scattered pieces flew onto my face. Then as quick as lightning, his hand shot out and wrapped around my neck dragging me up and slamming my head against the wall. His other hand was before my face, radiating a sickly green color.

He snarled angrily. "Where did you hear that name? Who are you working for?" he demanded as his hand was slowly inching forward toward my face.

Fully freaking, I wrapped both hands around the one holding my throat against the wall, trying in vain to stop him from crushing my throat. I was moments away from purifying him into oblivion when suddenly the force closing my throat and holding me up vanished. I was dropped on the floor and looked up in time to see the man snarling as another man held him in a headlock.

It was a little confusing who was who, because they both had silver hair, but I quickly saw differences for the one who _wasn't_ trying to kill me was wearing a bright red kimono and had… _dog ears_! They both fell to the floor and rolled around on the floor before the guy with ears yelled, "Sesshomaru what are you doing?!"

Acting on pure instinct, I jumped up and ran to help the man who saved from imminent death. I grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's shoulder and channeled as much reiki into my hands as possible. He instantly screamed in pain and on reflex his hand shot out. Right into my side, the one I didn't even was bleeding until now.

At the feeling of a hand inside my abdomen I immediately let go of his shoulder and screamed in pain as well. When my hand left him, he pulled out his hand from my side. Grimacing at the sight of his hand covered in dark red, nearly black, liquid, my legs buckled beneath me and I dry heaved for a moment. Though I really threw up when I realized he'd pulled something out than just his hand. Barley able to look at him, I almost missed his command to get a healer. My gaze shot toward him, immediately but he was already half-way down the hall. The other guy came over to my side and tries to help me up, but I flinched away the moment his hands made contact with me.

Shaking violently I realized I was in shock. _Guess I lost too much blood_. As morbid as that thought was, I didn't care. There was still the issue of where I am, and what the hell happened to me to be injured this much?

Glaring at the man before me, even though he saved my ass, I still had no idea where I am or who he was. Breathing faster now, I said, "Where am I?"

He looked confused for a moment, as if the answer was obvious, and then said, "You're at the Western palace."

_Okay. Now where is that?_

"Who are you people? Why –cough- am I here?" By now it was getting harder to breathe, and I was coughing up blood. But before the he could answer, the healer and her apprentice had finally shown up.

The healer was an old woman with an eye patch over her right eye. Her apprentice was a young girl, no older than 10, who had long brown hair pulled up in an odd fashion. She was carrying a basket full of herbs and glass jars filled with unrecognizable liquids. After a particularly violent cough, the girl reached into the basket, pulled out a jar with a golden liquid inside, and handed it over to the healer. She took it without a word and gestured for me to lean back onto the wall.

After a moment of adjusting, I was sitting back and drinking the rather disgusting medicine. It tasted like roots, dirt and dandelions. When the after taste left faded, my throat and lungs felt as good as new. However, my side was still bleeding.

Looking back up at the woman, I joked weakly, "You wouldn't happen to have any fix-the-hole-in-your-side potion, would you?"

She gave me a warm smile and said, "I'm sorry but you'll have to settle for bandages." Her apprentice had started pulling more things out of the basket. As she was dressing my wounds, the old woman chatted, "You know, you remind me of a woman I used to know who would joke about her wounds almost every time she was in pain. Oh she was such a lovely woman, a great warrior too. Inuyasha here could never beat her in a fight." She gestured to the guy with dog ears, standing over to the side watching.

"He'd get the worst bruises so easily; you'd swear he had hemophilia." She laughed.

I looked over at Inuyasha, missing the look of sadness that passed over the old woman's face, to see his reaction at being beat up by a girl, and was stunned to see that he was almost to tears. When he caught me looking at him, he glared and turned to the healer, "Shut up you old wench."

I was so shocked and angry that he would disrespect such an old and nice woman, I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was over. One minute I was sitting there, being bandaged by the healer. The next, I was sitting on top of Inuyasha, with my hands wrapped around his neck. When I saw the absolute look of terror in his eyes, I immediately let go and jumped off.

After I let go, Inuyasha sucked in a deep, rasping breathe and rolled over, clutching his neck and coughing up a little blood. The little girl ran over to his side and gave him the same gold liquid that I drank. Giving me a glare, he chugged the rest of the bottle, grimacing at the taste.

Turning to the old woman, I took in her shocked and slightly scared expression. I barley heard her when she whispered, "Just like her…"

I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

_Is it really her?_ I thought. _ No. She's not even a demon. Plus they don't even look alike! There's no way, not after 500 years._

I was pacing in the garden, going over my thoughts, trying to prove the evidence wrong. Yet all the evidence that was proving my thoughts wrong was in my hand. Looking down again at my blood stained hand, I saw a small, pink gem resting in the palm of my hand.

The Shikon No Tama.

_Rustle... Rustle_

Cursing myself for not checking my surrounding before I took out the jewel, I sensed a rather powerful demon somewhere near. I clutched the jewel to my chest and whirled around, elongating my poisonous whip in front of me, prepared for anything.

I saw a hand peak out of a bush to the left of me, and almost instantly I snapped the whip, right when the demon rolled out of the bush. I failed, however, to notice just who the person was, and was startled to hear a female-like scream ring out when the whip made contact.

(A/N: Second chapter. Yeah! I think I'm going to do weekly updates. But I don't know what people think of this story (besides the 4 who reviewed). So I ask that you take a moment of your precious internet time and REVIEW! Said with love, thank you! See ya next chapter! )


	3. Apology SORRY!

I would like to apologize to those who were expecting a new chapter up soon, but the truth is I can't write them or post them because I'm failing two classes and I can't get a hold of a computer. When school is over I will update as much as I can. Once again I am sorry. Personally I think you all hate me because you now have to wait a month and half till I can begin WRITING the next chapter. Which reminds me, I am thinking of up-ing the rating to M, but I cannot write lemons…. I was thinking that those of you who have written lemons could contact me via PM if you are interested in writing a lemon for this story. I would let you know beforehand If I need one so you won't feel rushed.

Thank you for being patient and sorry for being delayed with this apology.


End file.
